A Sunflower Wedding
by NoneOfThisWorld
Summary: Our friends set out on one last journey before a beautiful sunflower wedding, but will Fuu stay true to her soon to be husband, or will old friends become more? T for now might become M later


A cool spring breeze wafted through the air, carrying bits of flower peddles in its wake. The air tickled the back of Fuu's neck, bringing a chill to her skin causing her to shiver.

"Hold still!" the old seamstress demanded.

"Sorry," Fuu apologized. She let her mind wonder as she tried to keep herself still while the woman worked. She held her eyes forward, talking to herself under her breath, when a loud yelling caught her attention. From the corner of her eye, she swore she caught a glimpse of a familiar bush of dark hair. _It couldn't be, could it?_

A mob of samurai followed soon after, "Someone stop that vagrant!" one yelled.

Fuu Suddenly found herself overwhelmed with curiosity. Without warning, she pulled up the bottom of her kimono and darted out the door.

"Get back here!" the old woman yelled. "I'm not finished!"

She had to know. She had to find out. It had been four years since that time which seemed so long ago. Japan is such a large place and the chances that it could be, was slim to none, but with the rising need to know, growing deep down inside, she had to have this closure.

Following the sounds of shouts and commands, she dashed down the small dirt road, completely barefoot, never taking the time to put her sandals back on. She ran at her top speed in hopes to find him before they did. She had to know, needed to know. She rounded a corner just in time to hear that the samurai had cornered their target.

"That's far enough," one said.

"You have nowhere else to go!" another said.

Fuu tried her best to get a view of the guy, but a crowd had gathered and she was too short to see over all the heads. Despite the threats the samurai made, she knew if it is in fact_ him_, he wouldn't be trapped for very long.

"No, you've got the wrong guy," a screechy voice pleaded. The voice alone was enough to prove her wrong.

Fuu didn't stay to hear the rest. "I guess it _wasn't_ him," she sighed. If she had stayed, she would have heard that they had been mistaken and were still on the hunt for the man.

She wondered slowly back to the shop, her head in the clouds, "What are the chances anyhow?" she thought aloud. "I shouldn't have even gotten so excited anyway. Soon I'll be-" but she was cut off when a hard force slammed into her from behind. For the first time ever, she managed to catch herself, avoiding stumbling into the dirt. "Kaori would kill me," she grumbled. She spun on her heals, fully prepared to chew out who ever so rudely bumped into her, but when her eyes fell on him, she froze.

The man sat up with a groan, then gawked up at the woman, "Hah? You an angel?" he asked the ceremonially decorated woman.

To which the woman rolled her eyes, "Flattering, but no."

It took Mugen a fraction of a second to recognize the woman's voice and a little bit longer to recognize her under all the makeup, ornaments, accessories and ceremonial kimono. "The fuck are ya wearing?" he grunted.

"Nice to see you too," Fuu snorted and held a hand out.

Mugen allowed her to help him to his feet, "Shit, thought I ran into a brick wall, seeing how solid you were."

"I had a big lunch," Fuu shrugged. Mugen wasn't the least bit surprised.

"He went this way!" a man yelled.

"They're looking for _you_, huh?" Fuu asked.

Mugen gave a half uninterested shrug, "Prolly."

Fuu thought quickly and opened a layer of her kimono, "Here, this thing has enough layers to hide a small family, hide in here."

Mugen rose a brow at her, "Hah?"

"No funny ideas," Fuu warned, "Just crouch down and get as close to my legs as possible." Mugen didn't ask any questions and just did as he was told.

The group o f samurai came up to Fuu, bowing slightly, "Sorry to bother you miss, but have you noticed a vagrant come through here with wild hair and prisoner tattoos?"

Fuu pretended to think for a moment, "Oh, I'm not sure if it was him, but I did see a strange man run by here just a moment ago. He seemed to be in quite a hurry."

"Which way did he got?"

Fuu pointed off in some random direction, "That way, I believe he muttered something about making it to the Red Light District in time."

The men nodded and rushed off. When she was sure it was safe, she tugged at her kimono, "Okay, it's safe now."

Mugen emerged glaring at Fuu.

"What?" Fuu asked, coyly.

"Why'd ya hafta go an say I went to the Red Light District?!" Mugen grumbled.

"Serves ya right. That's for groping my thighs!" Fuu retorted.

"Groping your thighs? I wasn't gropin nothin, sides, you said to get as close to your legs as possible. That's all I did, girlie."

Fuu ignored him and began to head back in the direction she came. After arguing with himself for a moment, Mugen soon fell in step with her. For a moment it was like the old times as if nothing had changed.

"So, what'd you do this time?" Fuu asked.

Mugen's hands here tucked behind his head as always, "Dine and dash," he replied simply.

"Typical," Fuu sighed, "Well, other than that, what brings you back to Edo?"

"Not so fast, girlie," Mugen interjected, "You already got a question, now it's my turn."

Fuu rose a bemused brow, then gave a half hearted shrugged, "Very well, shoot."

Mugen eyed her up and down. She looked very different than how he had left her, and the outfit wasn't even the biggest change about her. She seemed older, more mature and even a bit developed, though he wouldn't admit it. She walked with great confidence like she could handle her own. That was part of the reason he hadn't directly recognized her right away. "What's with the stupid outfit?"

"I'm getting married," she replied without missing a beat. "I was in the middle of having my kimono altered when I swore I saw you dart passed the shop. Turns out I was right."

Mugen stopped in his tracks, "Married?" he repeated. "Who was dumb enough to purpose to you? Do they even know how much you'd cost them in food?" Mugen snickered. "What lie did ya tell the poor bastard to convince him to marry you?"

Fuu puffed up her cheeks in frustration, "For your information, he loves me for me, you idiot!" There's the Fuu he remembered.

"Uh-hah," Mugen replied sarcastically as they continued on. They remained silent for a while, crowds of people passing by. Various onlookers admired Fuu as she passed by, paying them no mind. She almost had an air of royalty about her. Even more so when a young girl came up to Fuu and tugged on her sleeve.

"Yes?" Fuu asked the small girl.

"Are you a princess?" the girl asked.

Mugen watched with distant amusement and a hint of irritation.

"I'm so sorry," the girl's mother came up along her daughter and grabbed her hand away from Fuu's sleeve. "Mei, be careful where you put your hands."

"No, It's okay," Fuu assured the mother before crouching down in front of the girl, "You think I look like a princess?"

The young girl blushed giving a few quick nods, "Uh-hah."

Fuu offered a soft smile, "Well, I do feel like a princess dressed like this, but unfortunately, I'm not."

"But you have to be a princess," the young girl insisted, "and he's your bodyguard, right?" the girl then pointed an accusing finger at Mugen.

"Hah?" Mugen's mouth hung open, losing all amusement he had before.

Fuu had to refrain from frowning. The thought of Mugen being her bodyguard only brought back memories of a time she would soon have to forget. "He's just an old friend," Fuu assured the small girl, "I'm dressed like this because I'm going to be married."

"To your old friend?" the young girl prodded.

Both Fuu and Mugen's jaws were completely slack now. "Hah?" they said in unison.

The mother proceeded to drag her daughter along, "That's enough questions for the nice lady and her friend now, Mei. Some things are more complicated then you understand."

As her mother drug her away, Mei yelled over her shoulder, "You're still really pretty!"

Fuu offered a weak wave and a strained, "Bye," before standing back up. She glanced over her shoulder at Mugen, but once their eyes met, there was a mutual aversion of eye sight. _What was that girl thinking?_ Fuu thought. _Where would she get such an insane notion about Me and Mugen?_

They continued onward, picking up where they had left off, "So, you never told me what brought you back to Edo..."

Mugen gave a typical shrug, "Nothin' spectacular, jus' passin though."

"Spectacular, huh? Never knew you'd know such a word," Fuu teased, falling back in line with their usual banter."

"Hey, I know words, so ya better watch it girlie, or have you forgotten that I can read now, which comes with learnin new words an' meanings an' such?"

A smile tugged at the corners of Fuu's lips, but she turned her attention forward before it became a full blown smile. They soon arrived at the small shop where Fuu had began and turned to one another. It was too soon for another goodbye and as they stared back at one another, it had become apparent that neither were so willing to part ways just yet. Not that either would admit it aloud.

"So," Fuu began, "my wedding is in a few weeks, think you can stay out of trouble till then? It'd be nice to have a close friend there when it happens." _When it happens_, she repeated in her mind. It came out like it had been a death sentence. Why did the idea sit so uneasily in her stomach all of a sudden?

Mugen looked not the least bit interested, in fact he didn't even seem to be listening as he cleaned out an hear with his pinky, his eyes directed down the road.

Fuu snapped her fingers in front of his face, "Hey, are you even listening?!"

"Hm?"

Fuu's shoulders sunk in defeat, "Will you stay for my wedding?" she repeated.

Mugen considered it for a moment, leaning against the wall of the shop, "Sure, whatever," he said with a shrug. "Ya got anythin' ta eat, I'm starvin?"

Fuu rolled her eyes, "Come on, we can catch up more while Kaori probably chews me out for leaving and finishes the work on my kimono," Fuu says as she enters the shop, Mugen close behind.

"Oh that's another thing," Mugen began, but he was interrupted by the old woman who must be Kaori, swatting Fuu in the head with rolled up paper.

"Oh, hey, Kaori, quit it, you'll have to fix my hair now!" Fuu protested.

"The hair doesn't matter child, it was only to show you how it'll all come together." She began to examine Fuu from head to toe. "Hmm, lucky child, not so much as a smudge of dirt. I could only imagine what your dear Hinata would say if he found out you were out gallivanting instead of working towards your wedding." Without missing a beat, she then added, "And who is this young man at your side, he has prisoner tattoos. This isn't the same prisoner those samurai were looking for, were they child?"

Fuu shook her head, "No ma'am, it was a miss understanding." Fuu assured her then gestured to Mugen, "This is one of those bodyguards I told you about."

Kaori gestured for Fuu to step back up onto the wooden box on the ground while she continued to work on her kimono, "I'm assuming that's the obnoxious idiot as you called him. He looks just as described him," she said without so much as glancing over her shoulder at him.

"Hey!" Mugen protested.

"I was truthful in my stories," Fuu said proudly, "And I was honest with my descriptions."

Kaori continued to work diligently on Fuu's kimono as Mugen and Fuu caught up on the past up till the present. Mugen never did get to ask his other question. That is until _he_ showed up.

He stood in the doorway, Mugen now laying on the ground, staring up at the ceiling with little interest as Fuu yapped on. The man's shadow being the only thing to really catch Mugen's attention. He tilted his head upward to get a glimpse of the asshole blocking his little patch of sun.

"Hinata!" Fuu squealed, "You shouldn't see me dressed in this before the wedding! It's bad luck." She quickly began trying to hide her face with her large sleeves, so he wouldn't see her face.

The man who Mugen realized must be Fuu's fiancé, was tall with long dark brown hair pulled into a high ponytail. He has a strong jaw with a few scars and soft eyes. But to Mugen, all he saw was a samurai. _Shoulda figured_, Mugen thought to himself.

The man glanced at Mugen, then back to Fuu, "And who is this?" There was no jealously in his voice, only sheer curiosity.

Fuu glanced down at Mugen, then back to her fiancé, "Oh, Hinata, this is Mugen, one of the bodyguards I've mentioned. Mugen, this is my fiancé, Hinata."

"Sorta figured," Mugen replied, scratching his stomach.

"Ah, this be the eccentric one," Hinata said.

"Ess-en-what?" Mugen rose a brow.

"Yeah, I kinda bumped into him today," Fuu continued. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole story. "I figured since he's in town, that I'd invite him to the wedding, that is if it's okay with you?"

Hinata gave a soft reassuring smile, "If that is what you wish, then by all means, my love."

Fuu blushed brightly, but the makeup hid most of it. Being so sweet and kind, Fuu was always put off by his soft words that it would always bring a flushness to her cheeks, but it quickly faded, "Oh..."

Both men looked to Fuu, the sound of sadness catching them off guard, "What is it?" Hinata asked.

"Well, it's just I realized, it's so nice to have one of my bodyguards here for my wedding, that it would be even better to have them both here. I doubt Jin would randomly happen upon Edo in the next few weeks."

"Then we shall write to him," Hinata suggested.

Fuu's frown grew even bigger, "That's the problem, I don't know where he is, unless-"

Mugen shrugged, "Beats me, girlie, I haven't gotten the slightest idea where four-eyes went after we split ways."

It's now or never, Fuu thought. If I don't say it now, I won't get another chance to- "How about we go find him," she suddenly said.

"Hah?" Mugen asked with a roses brow.

"Find him?" Hinata asked.

Fuu nodded, "I mean, it's nice having Mugen here for the wedding, but it wouldn't be the same without Jin."

Hinata seemed to consider it for a moment. Then gave a nod, "Alright, we'll go find him."

"No," Fuu shook her head, "When I said we, I meant Mugen and I. I love you," she said softly, "but you do have your duties to the emperor."

"The wedding is in just a few short works, they will be fine-"

Fuu interrupted him, "It may take longer than a few weeks," Fuu suggested, "we may have to push it back a bit, until I find him."

A look of concern flashed across Hinata's face.

"Look," Fuu said, stepping down from the wooden box, "I managed to survive a year with this clown and Jin on my search for the samurai who smells of sunflowers, I think he can protect me again. We'll be fine," she said resting a hand on her fiancé's chest.

Hinata was silent for a long time, staring into the eyes of his beloved before letting out a defeated, "Alright. If that's what will make my love happy, then it shall be. I just ask one thing."

"What is it?" Fuu asked.

"If I send a homing pigeon with you, will you promise to write to me and keep me updated with how things are going?" Hinata asked.

Fuu nodded happily, "Of course!"

"Then you have my blessing," Hinata said with a soft smile.

Fuu looked to Mugen now, who seemed irritated and bored, "What do you say, Mugen, one last journy?"

"Tch, what's in it for me?" Mugen asked.

"I'll pay you to protect my wife to be," Hinata said surprising them both. "If I can't be there, I want to be sure she is safe."

Mugen rose to his feet, "Deal," he beamed his sly grin, "An' don't forget girlie, ya still owe me one hundred dumplings on top of that, for last time."

And so it was settled. Fuu had changed and brought a few essentials this time as well as an allowance given to her by her fiancé and the homing pigeon. The sun was setting and with a finale, too long for Mugen to stare at kiss goodbye, they were off. A journey unknown before them on a search to find their four-eyed friend in time for a wedding.


End file.
